


Wake Up!

by VolcanicAsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, they have cats btw, woW i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanicAsh/pseuds/VolcanicAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.<br/>Her chest moved up and down at rhythmic pace.<br/>Her eyelashes fluttered with each breath.<br/>Quiet, almost inaudible sounds escaped her mouth as she dreamed on, unaware of the sea green eyes that stared at her lovingly.</p><p>"Wake up, sleepyhead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was listening to stronger than you and it kind of reminds me of mikasa (you know, the whole "I am strong. Stronger than all of you." thing) and then i was like woAH I've never written anything with mikasa which is like a crime bc she's queen so that's my excuse for being eremika trash i'm soRRY

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.  
Her chest moved up and down at rhythmic pace.  
Her eyelashes fluttered with each breath.  
Quiet, almost inaudible sounds escaped her mouth as she dreamed on, unaware of the sea green eyes that stared at her lovingly.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Mikasa groaned and covered Eren's face with her pillow.

"Asshole. Let me sleep for once, will you?"

Laughing, Eren moved the pillow away from his face.  
"Buuuuut," he whined jokingly, "I want to see you!"

"You can see me perfectly fine while I'm asleep," she retorted, taking back her pillow and rolling over to face the window.

"You know what I mean," he pouted. "Besides, it's almost 11. You have to get up soon."

"Soon," she mumbled. "Not now."

Eren groaned and stood up, walking over to the other side of the bed where Mikasa lay.

"Eren," she said sharply, "I know what you're thinking, don't you dare-" 

She was interrupted by Eren lifting her from the bed and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Eren!" she shouted. "Put me down now!"

Eren laughed. "Now you know how I felt when we were younger!"

He ran down the stairs, Mikasa gripping the back of his shirt, bracing herself.

"You ready?" he called. "The couch is coming up in three... two... one...!"

He flung them both onto the couch, scaring the cats away.

Mikasa came up punching his shoulder, but laughing. "You asshole!" she giggled, "You scared away the cats and everything!"

Eren shrugged innocently. "At least you're awake now," he grinned.

Mikasa kissed him briefly and lay back on the couch. 

"Whatever, loser. Go make me some coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm trash i'm so sorry
> 
> also this is really short but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
